1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of vehicular accessories.
More particularly, this invention relates to vehicle roofs.
In a further and more particular aspect, the instant invention concerns a retractable roof for a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A good part of the appeal of riding a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle stems from the pleasurable sensation of riding in the open air, as opposed to the stuffy, constrained environment of a conventional enclosed automobile. This sensation is only pleasurable, however, when weather conditions are good. At other times, such as during rainstorms or periods of extreme heat or cold, the amount of discomfort which the rider experiences as a result of exposure to the elements may well outweight the benefits of the open air.
Until the present, there has been little that a cycle rider could do for protection from adverse weather conditions, except to dress appropriately. In cold weather, for instance, the rider could wear heavy clothing or add additional layers under or over his conventional dress. In hot weather, the rider could wear light clothing and add an extra large visor to his helmet to protect his face and eyes from sunburn. In rain, he could wear a poncho or raincoat. None of the above could offer full protection, however, since some part of the rider's body would always be left exposed.
Furthermore, proper dress protects only the driver, leaving portions of the bike, such as the seat and handlebars, vulnerable to the ravages of sun and rain. This is especially troublesome when the owner has spent a great deal of time and money customizing and caring for his bike.
Accordingly, a need exists for an overhead protection device for shielding the rider of a motorcycle from the effects of adverse weather.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a retractable roof for mounting on a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an attractive fabric canopy for shielding a cycle rider from the sun.
And another object of the invention is to provide a motor cycle with a sturdy, durable frame for supporting a fabric canopy and preventing the canopy from collapsing at highway speeds.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of retractable cycle roof which can be raised and lowered in a manner of minutes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cycle roof with a telescoping tubular frame which can be conveniently retracted to an out-of-the-way position when the roof is not in use.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of a cycle roof which provides adequate overhead protection while still allowing the rider to experience the sensation of open air travel when weather permits.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a cycle roof with a frame, canopy, and adjustable straps for maintaining the canopy in a taut configuration on the frame.